Love The Way That Your Heart Breaks
by Ana Graves
Summary: Set after 3x11. It's not easy to be saved by the worst enemy. But it's much harder to fall for that enemy... Klaroline with a little bit of Forwood and Caroline/Matt.
1. Chapter 1

**Second piece of writing about "Klaroline". **

**It'll be my first full-length fan-fiction written from the basis in Enligsh, so please be understanding but also critical. I believe these two things can be joined together (: ****I think that I'm overusing commas, so I'd be glad of some tips.** **Enjoy!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Somebody you used to know<strong>

Get up. Eat breakfast. Smile at mum. Pack for school. Dress up.

Caroline had to repeat these simple instructions in her head all over again to stay focus on normal matters of the normal day. She wanted to remain unconcerned as well as unmoved and to persuade herself that the day before had never occurred.

She managed to succeed – she didn't think about yesterday for quite a while. And suddenly she was there, staying in front of a mirror, looking at herself with a presentation of a stray dog.

She could pretend no more. Nothing was normal. The day before wasn't a normal day. And because of that nothing would be normal this day.

With the first look everything seemed to be all right. She pulled her blouse aside near her neck and carefully examined the place that should've worn a sign of the mortal wound. Wound her ex-boyfriend, guy she was really devoted to, made himself. Wound that was not there.

She sighed heavily. Her outer appearance hasn't changed. But looking deeper could be a dangerous thing for her already unstable mental state.

She took that risk and looked in her own eyes. She tried to smile, but nothing could warm up her blue irises. They were hiding grief, fear and sadness. She couldn't help feeling them. There were no signs of the shallow, cheerful and carefree girl she used to be some time ago. Actually, it was really long time ago.

Why was she looking for that girl after all that had happened? Didn't they make a funeral for her? She finally had to say goodbye to her old version and welcomed new Caroline. New Caroline that was a totally different girl. She wasn't the reckless queen of the prompt anymore. She wasn't also yesterday's Forbes. So who was she now?

In front of the mirror stood Caroline Forbes full of frustration and sorrow, quieter and fearful. And, most of all, guilty. Yeah, it was the word that her subconsciousness was looking for the whole morning.

She tried to explained reasonably all the feelings that bothered her.

First, the frustration and sorrow. She had every right to experienced them. After all, she had been bitten by the guy who she really... loved. Yes, she loved him. She finally admitted it.

_Quite late, don't you think? _She thought sarcastically. _Too late. _

Second, quietening and fear. She knew that she had to be more careful from now on. She couldn't be sure of who to trust, because deadly things might come from the most unexpected side.

The guilt was a different thing, though.

She looked at a bedside table and cleared her throat loudly. She had to stop cheating herself. It hadn't been a dream or even a nightmare – it was just a reality. Everything had happened the way she remembered it. The bracelet from Klaus was still lying in its case on the middle of the small furniture and made her recall past events. But she didn't want to recall them.

She quickly turned her face to look at the mirror again. Her reflection gave her a pathetic look.

She didn't deserve to be alive. She should've been dead by now. Killed by the one she loved. Instead, she was standing in her own room, not totally alive and not totally dead. In the state of suspension. Saved by the enemy.

She shouldn't have asked Klaus to help her. Why had she done it? How could she? Was it because of his speech of 'genuine beauty' and other crap or because of something else? Maybe she just had a strong desire to stay in this world and to live even as a vampire? But was it worth the price she will have to pay?

_You're pathetic_, she thought with annoyance. She wasn't really aware of what price was it or will it be. Living with the fact that it was Klaus who saved her? Strong disgust for herself? Something which Klaus will demand as a payment for saving her? She didn't have the faintest idea.

She finally stepped back from the mirror and came to the bedside table. The bracelet attracted her in a strange way. Something made her open the box and look at a piece of jewelry once again.

'You have to hurry if you don't want to be late,' mum stuck her head into the room. She had promised Caroline that she'll give her a lift to school. Sheriff didn't want to leave her little daughter alone after everything that she had come through.

Caroline budged and quickly shut the box.

'One moment,' she answered and faked a smile. Mum nodded and left.

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment and tried to calm down. Did she really admit the idea of wearing this thing?

_Shame on you, _she thought, laying the box on the table. She looked around trying to recall what she was doing before this shameful breakdown.

School and friends. These were things that she should concentrate on. She started looking for her bag, which wasn't within sight. She found it under her bed, settled at a strange angle. She could swear that she had left it on the chair. But so many things had happened the day before that she wasn't sure of anything.

She knelt down and tried to take the bag out. It has clung to something and didn't want to relent.

'Crap', she whispered and held out her hand a little more. Something clanged and the bag let go.

The sigh of relief was quickly replaced with a moan of unpleasant surprise. This strange sound had come from the bracelet Tyler gave her. One of the chains had broken, making the jewelry impossible to wear.

It was a bad sign. She held it in her hands and looked at it with sadness. It perfectly symbolized her relationship with Tyler. It also had fell into pieces and couldn't be glued together. She had to face the truth. Happiness was an unreachable thing for both of them.

'Caroline!' mum was waiting for her near the front door.

'Coming!'

Caroline cast one last look at the broken bracelet and threw it into the drawer. She didn't have time to find a good replacement for it. Without a glance she grabbed the first thing she could've reached from the bedside table and left the room.

Mum smiled at her daughter when Caroline finally appeared next to her.

'How are you feeling?' she asked in a worried tone.

'I'm fine,' Caroline smiled and even believed in her own words. She didn't have a reason for not being fine. She was still alive after all and she should've been happy about it. 'Really, mum, no need to worry.'

Sheriff nodded and they left home. When mum was locking the door Caroline finally had time to examine the thing she had taken from the table. She looked down and froze.

It was Klaus's bracelet.

What the hell was it doing in her hand? She couldn't recall taking it out of its case.

'Are you sure everything is ok? Maybe you should stay home,' she heard her mother saying.

'No,' she answered quickly trying to erase anxiety from her eyes and voice. 'I'm fine. Everything's fine.'

Sheriff looked at her not convinced but protested no more. They got into the car.

Caroline stopped the stream of thoughts that were running through her brain with a speed of light. It wasn't normal and she didn't want to become crazy neurotic.

_Damn it, it's just a bracelet! _she thought making a decision.

'What's that?' asked mum looking at her when she was fastening the bracelet.

'Nothing,' Caroline lied smoothly. She even didn't think about telling the truth. It wasn't something her mother would like to hear. 'Dad gave it to me as an apology.'

'Nice,' answered sheriff without suspicion and focused on the road. She was clearly under the impression.

_What was it, Caroline? Guilt, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't feel it's good. I believe it's far from it, but I wanted to publish it. Nothing is really happening in here - I just love describing feelings - but I hope it'll change soon. Greetings!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Abandoned**

Rain was pattering on window panes when a group of hybrids gathered in the largest room of unfinished house to confront their master. They were waiting silently for the beginning of the meeting.

'All of you have to leave for a while,' announced Klaus when every hybrid was there. Apart from Tyler, of course.

His servants always obeyed orders, but this time they were surprised. It was a strange command. It sounded like giving up, and it wasn't something they would ever associate with Klaus.

'Now,' his voice became threatening. 'I don't want to repeat myself.'

They were leaving quietly, one by one. They didn't wish to annoy their master, who clearly wasn't in the best mood.

'You stay, Daniel,' ordered Klaus, turning to face the window. His second-in-command came closer, waiting patiently. Something was obviously in the air. 'Stefan has gone too far,' Klaus broke the silence when the room was finally deserted.

'What happened?' asked Daniel. Klaus faced the hybrid, eyes narrowed, teeth clenched. But when he spoke again, his usual smirk came back.

'Let's say that he did something I especially didn't like,' he answered, sipping from the glass of blood he was holding. Daniel may have been his only closer companion currently, but he didn't feel like confessing to the hybrid. The less Daniel knew, the better. 'And I can't tolerate such behavior anymore.'

'So what shall we do with it?' asked Daniel immediately. He was ready for taking action. Klaus smiled. He liked hybrid's verve.

'Not so fast, my friend. We have to be cautious.'

'Cautious?' Daniel frowned. 'With what?'

Klaus smirked. Not so fast.

'Our lovely _friends_ are weak when they are together,' he didn't answer the question, turning to the main point of this meeting. 'Stefan is ruining this perfect harmony of weakness. We have to make him care again.' He didn't mention that he was the one who had turned Stefan into this careless beast in the first place. 'And the best way of doing this is to awake anger in him.'

Daniel frowned again. 'Isn't he angry enough now?'

Klaus came closer and tapped Daniel's arm with a sinister smile. 'It's not this kind of anger we would like him to experience. He had to be frustrated at himself for letting something bad happened because of his own impudence. Sorrow and grief will make him disposed to come back to his small society of caring and love. So he will come back and start caring again, making the group weaker than it has ever been.'

'Sounds good,' commented Daniel and nodded vigorously. 'I assume that you have a plan.'

'Actually, I do.' Klaus drawled pieces of information, wanting to make Daniel interested. Interested servant is much better than the uninterested one. He definitely succeeded.

'So what do we do?'

'We'll hit their weakest link. When it collapse our plan is done.'

'Wouldn't Stefan intensify his revenge then?' asked Daniel. Thinking servant is much better than the thoughtless one.

'No. Because you see, my friend, dismay and insanity can be much worse than death. He wouldn't like to risk another person's mental state. Sympathy and mercy are the worst things for a vampire.'

'I can see that. One more question...'

'Only one question?' Klaus smiled.

'Yes. Or maybe two. How will we do that?'

'Leave it to me. I'll handle it myself. You just have to be my eyes and ears in the city when I'm not around.' It was a plan like many others, but not so dependable as many others. Klaus was aware of enormous amount of things that could go wrong, but he wasn't prepared for the failure. This word didn't exist in his dictionary.

'The last question: who is their weakest link?'

Klaus pulled the curtain away from the window and looked at the grey world. He remembered her blue eyes full of sadness and tears, and, what was the strangest thing ever, some kind of trust. He smiled his contempt. She seemed to be naiver than anyone he had ever met.

'Caroline Forbes, of course.'

* * *

><p>Being at school had always been a little bit surrealistic for her. This feeling had strengthened when she became a vampire. But that day it was even worse than surrealistic. It was unreal.<p>

People were saying 'hello' to her when she was walking down the corridor. She faked a smile and answered, even if she wasn't in mood to repeat it so many times. Everything seemed strange. Everybody here was happy, so carefree.

She shook her head and cleared her mind. No worries. In a moment or two she'll meet her friends and stop thinking so much.

Only disappointment awaited her by her locker. There was no one waiting. She felt hurt. When things have taken a turn for the worse in her friends' lives she was there for them. Or she tried to be there. Now, when she needed them, they just didn't feel like hanging out with her anymore.

People were passing her and going into classrooms. She thought she had to look miserably, standing in front of the open locker and looking inside with empty expression. Was she looking for her lost friends there? She sighed, locked her locker and went into the classroom. She sat at the last desk and despite her previous promises she immersed herself into unhappy thoughts.

Elena, Bonnie and Matt were absent. She didn't want to add Tyler to this list, even if he also wasn't there. Surely her friends were realizing one of their projects she wasn't allowed to know. Hardly ever had she participated in their plans. Usually, she had found out about everything post factum or in the middle of events. She felt like a fifth wheel to a coach. Immortal fifth wheel to a couch.

She snorted. Few people turned around and looked at her. She didn't even see it.

Klaus was right. She was surprised that she admitted it, but the truth was on his side. She was a vampire. Young vampire with unused potential. There was a whole world waiting for her when she was bound to _friends _that really didn't need her. They did care about her – they had made for her this surprise birthday/funeral party – but concern didn't mean need. They didn't consider her essential for this little conspiracy of theirs. She was left in the margin of events, sitting on the substitute bench, waiting for them to call her.

No more. She was fed up with it. If they didn't need her it was their loss. She was Caroline Forbes, and people should fight for her attention, not the opposite!

She was aware that she thought about her friends in this aggressive way to forget how lonely she felt right in that moment. But nonetheless this thoughts, every one of them, were true. She smiled. New age has just begun.

She won't hide from the world anymore. She won't rely on her friends the way she used to. She won't wait for anyone's next move. She won't be weak.

She'll leave her hiding place. She'll do what she'll desire. She'll take action. She'll be stronger.

Her smile widened. She finally knew who her current version was. And she was really free.

It didn't mean forgetting Elena and her little team. She'll fight alongside them when they're in need. But in the meantime she'll live her own life. Or not-life, to be specific.

Yeah. Brand new Caroline Forbes was just born. She had to commit that date to memory.

* * *

><p><strong>It didn't go the way I planned, but I'm not complaining. Thank you for the reviews! :)<strong>

**Greetings! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I dedicate this chapter to Sipur and MysteryDream3. You two give me wings!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. New life starts from now on<strong>

When the lesson ended she grabbed her stuff and left abruptly. To her surprise she bumped into Matt.

'Caroline,' he faltered, surprised to the same degree. He looked worried. 'I didn't expect you'll be here today.'

'Yeah, me neither,' she answered with faked blithe smile and tried to continue her walk down the corridor. Matt grabbed her elbow and made her face him.

'Caroline,' he repeated, his eyes running down her neck to the place where she had been bitten. 'Many things happened yesterday.' As usual, he wasn't good at speeches.

'I'm aware of that,' she said sharply. She saw real concern in his eyes and couldn't stop feeling remorse. 'I'm fine,' she added to comfort him and tried to smile reassuringly, but he knew her all too well. 'And thanks for everything you did for me yesterday,' she wanted to finish this conversation as soon as possible.

He nodded slowly, still not convinced. 'We're worried about you,' he said. The word "we" echoed in her ears and infuriated her. Remorse suddenly disappeared.

'Really? _We_?' she snapped, pushing his hand away. Matt stepped backward, surprised. 'You know what? You shouldn't worry about me. None of you. I'll be just fine,' and with these words she disappeared into the crowd. Even in the middle of school buzz she heard him calling her name. She took a deep breath and left the school.

She didn't know if her words had any sense to him, but she didn't want to talk to him any longer. She knew that it may have been selfish, but she always has been a little bit egoistic. Sometimes even 'little' wasn't an appropriate word. She just wanted to feel important.

She hated herself for this moment of weakness. It didn't fit her new image. She wished she could compel Matt to forget it and erase this memory from his and her brains.

Well, never mind. She was starting her new life from then on.

She took the second turning on the nearest crossroads and bumped into somebody again. She jumped and quickly turned into another direction when she recognized the person.

'Someone has once told me that it's in a good manner to say _hello_,' his sarcastic voice made her puff.

She seriously considered saying nothing, but instead she answered smoothly, without looking backward. 'Hello.'

'Where is your gratitude, Caroline?' he asked despite her indifference, sarcasm in his voice again. 'Man can think that you didn't want me to save your life.'

'What do you want from me?' she boomed, facing him. He was closer than she expected, but it didn't confuse her. 'You came her to tell me you'll kill everyone I've ever met if I don't do as you wish?'

He smirked. It irritated her even more. 'I came here to hear _thank you_, love. A little bit of kindness would be useful.'

_Thank you for making me realise how lonely broken creature I was_, she wanted to say but bit her tongue. She took a deep breath and said with faked smile and forced kindness 'Thank you for saving my life. Happy now?' Maybe she should've thought twice before saying such things to him, but she wasn't scared or afraid of him anymore. Something has changed. It was he who gave her strength to transform, so he could also be the very first to see her transformation. Even if this change occurred only in her mind.

'I feel offended with such clumsy thanksgiving, sweetheart. You should do something with it,' She couldn't tell if he was amused or threatening. Maybe both. 'You can do better.'

In this moment all her anger accumulated and turned into his direction. He was the source of her problems. First, he sired Tyler. Second, he made her boyfriend bite her. Third, he showed her how her life really looked like.

'I can. And maybe I should. But I won't. Say _hello_ to new Caroline,' she answered without much thinking. Words seemed to come from nowhere with speed of light; she couldn't stop them. And, to be honest, she didn't want to. She tried not to think about consequences. She associated her new gained freedom with airiness; she wanted to become carefree again and no one could stop her. 'You can kill me for that if you wish.'

They glared at each other for a moment. She was breathing heavily, trying not to think. He wasn't angry, but entertained.

'Hello, then,' he said to her big surprise with a strange smile-not-smile of his. 'I think new Caroline can be an interesting person. I'll wait and see what she will be capable of.'

She winked. Did he really say that?

'Just remember that starting new life is a difficult process,' he added, his eyes glistening. She didn't feel déjà vu, though. When he was talking to her on her deathbed his eyes were glistening with honesty. This time it was honesty and something else. Something well hidden, so she couldn't distinguish what it was. Curiosity, maybe? 'Good day, love.'

When she winked again he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>She was welcomed with another unpleasant surprise at home. Tyler was sitting in a living room, waiting for her.<p>

'Hi,' he stood up when she appeared on the threshold. 'I hoped you'd be home in the morning so we could... talk. But you weren't here,' he stammered, diffident.

'I kinda know that I wasn't here,' she answered harshly. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't even want to look at him. But before she opened her mouth to say that he started to talk, chaotically and quickly.

'Please, listen to me. You can't even imagine how sorry I am. I know that it's not enough, but I... I'm really sorry. I wasn't able to stop myself. I could do nothing...'

'Stop,' she raised her hand and closed her eyes. She wasn't in mood to listen to him. 'When you told me that I can't be first for you anymore, I understood it. I can't say that I accepted it, because I didn't, but I understood. What happened yesterday is something completely else,' she looked at him, lightnings in her eyes. 'You told me so many times about your free will. Where was your free will yesterday? Or maybe biting me was of your own free will?'

She saw pain in his eyes. Some part of her wanted him to suffer, just like she did the day before. Maybe it was cruel, but he deserved it.

'How... how can you...' She knew what he wanted to ask. He meant how she could suggest that he had done it on purpose. But he didn't finish the sentence. He looked at her with grief, his face condensed. 'If you really see it this way...'

'Yeah, I see it this way,' she was lying. She didn't see it this way, she could've never accused Tyler of hurting her of his own free will. She just wanted him to leave immediately. Her heart was aching with every look at him. She had to convinced him and herself that they couldn't be together. She didn't want him to suffer at all, even if he really deserved it. But they both had to suffer to finally be free of each other. There was no other option.

'Ok,' he said, without looking at her. 'Ok,' he repeated, passed her and left. She winced when he shut the door, but didn't look backward.

She sighed, went to her room, dropped the bag and threw herself on the bed. She closed her eyes and hugged the pillow, wanting this day to end.

* * *

><p>She woke up from restless dreams few hours later. To her dismay the day hasn't end yet. She sat up and realised that someone had wrapped her in a blanket.<p>

'Mum!' she called, but no one answered. Sheriff probably had gone home for a moment and then left to work again.

Caroline stretched and coiled, trying to fall asleep again, but dream didn't want to come. She moaned and stood up. It was just getting dark outside. Ideal time for a vampire.

Yes, but ideal time to do... what exactly? What shall she do starting her new life? For a moment she felt like asking Klaus. She reprimanded herself for that thought. He may have known a lot about life, but she'll be willing to take his advice over her dead body.

She felt a little bit hungry. Hunting – it was a good idea. Bunnies and some deers – very good idea. Maybe Klaus associated starting new life with starting killing people, but she'll never agree with it.

She shook her head. She definitely thought too much about him. She realised that he had even appeared in few of her nightmares. The reason for it was simple – she hasn't stopped being angry at him since their morning encounter.

She changed her clothes and suddenly reminded herself of the bracelet that still was on her hand. She looked at it like it was to blame for everything which happened that day. She quickly detached it and laid it on the bedside table, near its box. Strange relief was quick to come.

Caroline did up her hair and left home. She didn't look backward to see the glistening bracelet.

She wasn't prepared for the surprise that awaited her in the woods, when she found jewelry in her own pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm quite satisfied with this chapter. Tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
